Penguin Ex Machina
Penguin Ex Machina is the forty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series and the second episode of Season 3. Description PWNED. Guest starring :- HBI2K as Gansley ShadyVox as Internet Troll #2 Kirbopher as Noah, Internet Troll #1 Antfish as Gozaburo Kaiba Trivia * This episode was previewed at Otakon in Baltimore, MD on August 1, 2010. * The tradition of putting different adjectives in front of the Celtic Guardian's name reached its closest sound-alike in this episode, with the Agnostic Celtic Guardian. * Yugi saying that he spoke with a British accent in episode 6 references the beginning of that episode, where LittleKuriboh lets his British accent slip through a bit, which was pointed out by many fans. Cultural references * The cards at the beginning are: ** Bob the Angry Flower ** Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon album cover ** Rally Vincent from Gunsmith Cats ** Tommy Wiseau ** [[wikipedia:Pennywise the Dancing Clown|Pennywise from It]] *The Concrete Elephant may be a Reference to LSD: Dream Emulator. * Mokuba describes the childhood incarnations of him and Seto as "chibi me and chibi you". * Téa thinks she is on Tatooine, a desert planet in the Star Wars universe. * Téa is chased by "internet trolls" and tells them "go back to 4chan", a forum known for its flame wars and generally uncivil behavior. * The song that plays while Téa is being chased by the trolls is the Star Trek fight music from the episode Amok Time. * Kuriboh talks like Action Hotdog from Perfect Hair Forever. * Yugi calls Kuroboh the Annoying Kuriboh, a reference to the Annoying Orange. * Duke Devlin says he's losing his mojo, a reference to Austin Powers. * Tristan confuses an axe, a medieval weapon, with Axe, a line of male grooming products. * Téa refers disparagingly to the films of Don Bluth, who is generally considered by critics to be a brilliant animator who has directed a number of weak animated films featuring anthropomorphic animals. * When Tristan tears down the wall of the castle, he says "Here's Johnny!", a catchphrase which was used to introduce television host Johnny Carson. This catchphrase is famously referenced in The Shining by the character Jack Torrance when he tears down the door of a bathroom with an axe. * When Yugi summons Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, the song "Always" by Erasure plays. Both it and Gaia are references to the game Robot Unicorn Attack. * Gansley saying "It's a double rainbow!" is a reference to the viral video "Yosemitebear Mountain Giant Double Rainbow 1-8-10". * After the duel, Yami and Kuriboh converse in a manner stereotypical of the TV series Lassie. The line "Timmy got stuck down the well?" is a reference to fact that the character Timmy repeatedly became stuck in places such as abandoned mine shafts, rivers, and quicksand, but conspicuously, never in a well. * Noah describes his chamber's colorful flashing lights and background music of "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by C+C Music Factory as "disco mode". * The stinger is Howard Dean's Iowa concession speech from 2004.